The embodiments discussed are directed to a movable seat arrangement for a motor vehicle such as a side-by-side, off-road, multi-utility vehicle (“MUV”).
MUV's are smaller than typical motor vehicles, such as automobiles, and as such, have premium on space. MUV's are also constructed more like all-terrain vehicles (ATV) in that they have simpler components on frame constructions. In particular, the seats of the typical MUV may cover up either a storage space or, alternatively, mechanical systems that, from time-to-time, require maintenance.
Additionally, due to the larger size of MUV's, additional regulations are applicable such as vehicle regulations related to occupant detection. In order to comply with regulations, in may be necessary to place sensors in the seats of a MUV, and in turn, there is a need to protect the wiring related to such a sensor or other electrical appliance placed in a seat when the seat is removed during access to the area beneath the seat for maintenance or removal of an object from storage.